neoquestfandomcom-20200213-history
NeoQuest II mechanics
There are a variety of game mechanics in the game NeoQuest II. This article highlights the most important. Party The party is the basis of the player-controlled aspects of NeoQuest II. The party grows in time over the course of the game. Party members Rohane is the first party member. His contributions are melee damage through swordfighting. Mipsy is the second party member. Her capabilities are utilized through spells, both offensive and defensive. Talinia is the third party member. She wields a bow and arrow and fights monsters from a ranged distance. Velm is the fourth and final party member. He focuses on using defensive spells to heal and protect the other party members. Health Each party member has a certain base health and gains more maximum hitpoints with each level. Rohane gains 6 hitpoints per level, Mipsy gains 4, Talinia gains 5, and Velm gains 4.5. Party members will heal as they walk around the world, for up to seven moves. When a party member's health is at least 50 hp, they will gain 1 hp per step for a total of 7 hp. At 150 maximum hp, they will regenerate 2 hp per step for a total of 14 hp. At 250 maximum hp, they will regenerate 3 hp per step for a total of 21 hp. Finally, at 350 maximum hp or more they will regenerate 4 hp per step for a total of 28 hp. Level Rohane begins the game at level 1. The maximum attainable level is 60. Winning battles against monsters and bosses will provide all party members with experience points. At enough experience points, a party member will level up, earning a skill point as well as an increase in maximum health. When a party member joins the party, they will join roughly the same level as the highest party member plus a certain small amount of experience. For example, when Mipsy joins Rohane's party, she will usually be around half a level ahead of him in experience. Experience Experience is earned through combat, against both regular monsters and bosses. Experience is not shared equally to the party members; if one member is higher level than another, they will earn less experience. This applies as a whole to fighting monsters at an advancing level: the experience earned from a monster will go down as the party continues levelling until a certain point where the monster will no longer provide the party with experience points. Fighting monsters in groups will provide the sum of the monsters' experience yields plus a bonus for fighting them as a group instead of individually. Skills Skills are one of the central aspects of the game. Each party member has their own unique set of skills, except for their innate defensive abilities, which for Rohane and Talinia is Innate Magic Resistance and Innate Melee Haste, and for Mipsy and Velm is Innate Melee Defense and Innate Casting Haste. Rohane's abilities are centered around his use of the sword to increase his damage output, as well his high maximum hp to tank enemies' attacks. Mipsy's abilities are focused on damage output through spellwork as well as hasting and slowing. Talinia's bow and arrow abilities allow her a wide array of skills including hitting multiple targets or causing a shockwave. Velm's staff provides him with magical healing abilities, including the ability to heal a single or multiple party members, as well as increase the party's melee and magic resistance. Inventory The inventory is where items bought from merchants or dropped from enemies, or else obtained through other means are stored. The full inventory can only be accessed between battles. Each item in the inventory has a limited of how many of it can be carried, as well as showing its type and effect and the option to use it (if applicable) on a party member. When trading with a merchant, the inventory will also show how much each item may be sold to that particular merchant for. Weapons Weapons are used to increase the damage of a party member. By themselves, they carry static amounts of damage they increase party members' damage by, however a party member's regular damage is decided by random chance, meaning the damage provided from a weapon will not increase the actual damage from a party member by a static amount. Weapons can be bought from merchants, but more importantly obtained from bosses, as well as rarely from enemies if playing on a difficulty higher than Normal. Weapons dropped from bosses or enemies will always have bonuses that increase or decrease the skill points of party members. For example, a basic sword found for Rohane early in the game may increase his Critical Attacks skill level by +2. Conversely, a wand for Mipsy late in the game may subtract several points from her Group Direct Damage ability but add +4 to her Direct Damage ability instead. Armor Armor is obtained and found in the same way as weapons, and functions very similarly. Armor provides defense which weakens melee damage from monsters and bosses. However unless an armor provides a bonus to Innate Magic Resistance, armor will not affect damage from spells. Potions Potions, like the aforementioned weapons and armor, may be purchased or found as drops from monsters. However, enemies and bosses will only drop health potions, which restore a static amount of health to a party member. This type of potion may be purchased from every potions merchant, in addition to many other types, including revival potions, damage potions, haste potions, and slowing potions. Gold pieces Gold pieces are the currency of the game and are obtained from defeating enemies or bosses in battle, or else from selling inventory items to merchants. Gold is used only to buy from merchants. If the entire party is defeated, half of the current gold owned by the party will be lost. The price of items sold by merchants increases with difficulty level, and the sellback price of items decreases with difficulty level. Terrain Towns and villages Inns Merchants Wilderness Mode of travel Monsters Bosses M *